eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2014
Player reviews for the 2014 season Tom Barrass (WAFL reserves: 8 games, 0 goals) - Started the season on the injury list after surgery on a hip. Played just eight games for East Perth’s reserves before being sent off for a season-ending groin operation Jamie Bennell (AFL: 19 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 3 games, 1 goal) - Upgraded from the rookie list over the offseason and made his Eagles debut in round 1 following a strong NAB Challenge campaign. Early in the season his run and dash from defence was eye-catching, but midway through the season he was somewhat surprisingly dropped back to the WAFL amid speculation he was asked to work on his defensive responsibilities. Returned to the side after a few weeks but had a reduced impact Jacob Brennan (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 0 goals) - Found himself out of favour under Adam Simpson, spending the vast majority of the season at East Perth. Although he was an emergency plenty of times, his only two senior games came late in the season when Jamie Bennell was sent back to the WAFL (Delisted) Mitch Brown (AFL: 19 games, 3 goals) – Added a new string to his bow, regularly taking on (and beating) the opposition’s best small forward Sam Butler (AFL: 12 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 9 games, 4 goals) - Seemed set for the scrapheap at the halfway mark of 2014 after managing just one game, the horrendous loss in Geelong. Turned that around in the second half of the year after being given a late call-up against Gold Coast, becoming an important part of the defensive unit with his class and poise across half-back Adam Carter (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 0 goals) - Struggled for opportunities in 2014. Despite showing good form at East Perth and being named as an emergency a number of times, managed only two senior appearances, coming in as a late replacement against Melbourne late in the year and then holding his spot for the final round (Delisted) Brant Colledge (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 6 goals) - Finally made his debut early in the season after a wretched run with injury ruined his rookie year. Impressed at WAFL level as a big-bodied midfielder but struggled to have an impact in his two AFL games. Again had a bad injury run, including being knocked out in a sickening collision with teammate Scott Lycett in a Foxtel Cup game Dean Cox (AFL: 17 games, 8 goals) - Became the club’s games record holder early in the season, but was clearly on his last legs. With understudy Scott Lycett outperforming him (and being headhunted by other clubs), Cox found himself left out of the side on a number of occasions. Eventually announced in July that he would retire at the end of the year, and was given a fittingly big sendoff in his final home game and what turned out to be his final ever game against Melbourne in the penultimate home and away round (Retired) Jamie Cripps (AFL: 19 games, 27 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 3 goals) - Cemented himself in the side as a small forward, apart from a midseason drop in form that saw him spend a few weeks at East Perth. Kicked 27 goals for the year (fourth at the club) and showed an ability to impact the scoreboard even when having a quiet game Jack Darling (AFL: 22 games, 39 goals) - Spent more time in the midfield than usual which was reflected in his stats. Totalled career highs in possessions and clearances but kicked less goals than he managed in 2012 and 2013, although his 39 goals was still second on the team behind Kennedy Xavier Ellis (AFL: 17 games, 7 goals) - Proved a canny pickup, playing 17 games for the year before an AC joint injury ended his season early. Pinpoint disposal was invaluable across halfback and also spent time in the midfield and the forward line. Importantly, also managed (for the most part) to avoid the chronic soft-tissue injuries that marred his final few years at Hawthorn Andrew Gaff (AFL: 22 games, 10 goals) - Slow start to the year and was still prone to being tagged out of games. Had some solid games, including a three goal effort against the Hawks in Launceston, and found some form in the back end of the year Darren Glass (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals) - West Coast’s second-longest serving captain surprisingly called it quits midway through the season after realising that his body would no longer allow him to play consecutive weeks. Had had a quiet season to that point by his lofty standards (Retired) Josh Hill (AFL: 9 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 18 goals) - After playing nearly every game in his first two seasons at the club, found himself on the outer for most of 2014. Played a handful of games early in the season when Mark LeCras was unavailable, and then the last few rounds of the season Shannon Hurn (AFL: 18 games, 4 goals) - Had another solid year despite a knee injury that caused him to miss four early-season games. Shared the captaincy after Darren Glass’ retirement and was given the job full-time for 2015 Mark Hutchings (AFL: 16 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 3 goals) - Became a regular member of the side in his second season. After a delayed start to the year due to a back injury, broke into the side in round 5 and became an important part of the midfield rotation. In the second half of the year he was used in a tagging role to good effect Malcolm Karpany (WAFL: 6 games, 2 goals; WAFL reserves: 9 games, 7 goals) – Spent the season bouncing between the seniors and reserves at East Perth before succumbing to a shoulder injury late in the year. Needs at least another pre-season before having an impact at AFL level Josh Kennedy (AFL: 20 games, 61 goals) - Down on form even though he bettered his goal tally from 2013. Held goalless in only one game but his tally was boosted by a handful of big hauls against suspect opposition. Set a new Subiaco record with 11 goals against the Giants and kicked 15 goals in the two games against Gold Coast Mark LeCras (AFL: 15 games, 30 goals) – Performed well despite an interrupted season, missing four games after re-breaking his arm and then getting suspended on his return. Kicked 30 goals for the year, third behind Kennedy and Darling Scott Lycett (AFL: 12 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 13 goals) - Stuck behind Nic Naitanui and Dean Cox for most of the first half of the year, managing just three games and little impact. Eventually his great form at East Perth (and the threat of him leaving at the end of the year) proved too great to ignore and Cox was “rested” to allow Lycett an opportunity. He then played nine of the final 11 games as the match committee tried to rotate the rucks through the side Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 22 games, 2 goals) - Took on and beat the opposition’s best power forward week after week with a minimum of fuss, while also becoming a useful tool on the counterattack. Won the Worsfold Medal for the first time and was named in the AA squad for the second year running Dylan Main (WAFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL reserves: 14 games, 10 goals) - Spent a large portion of the year in the WAFL reserves, with a handful of appearances at senior level Chris Masten (AFL: 21 games, 5 goals) - Disappointing year, struggled for form for most of the year but did improve in the last few weeks Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 10 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 7 goals) - Spent the first half of the season at East Perth, apart from a brief appearance as a late call-up against Geelong. Given a chance to fight for his spot on the list in the second derby, he impressed enough to hold his spot for the final nine games of the season and win a contract extension Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 13 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 2 goals) - Season got off to an inauspicious start when he was sent back to East Perth during the pre-season for failing to meet fitness standards. When the WAFL season started he was trialled in the backline to good effect, and made his AFL debut in that role against Carlton. His next appearance was six weeks later in Launceston as a forward where he impressed with 15 possessions, 10 marks and 2 goals, following it up with 3 goals and a game-saving mark against Gold Coast. Played the remainder of the year, kicking 13 goals in his first seven games before shifting to the backline in the latter part of the season Fraser McInnes (WAFL: 22 games, 28 goals) - Completed his third season on the club’s senior list without making his AFL debut. Form was up and down at East Perth but given at least one more season on the list to come good Nic Naitanui (AFL: 20 games, 9 goals) - Continued to struggle with his body throughout 2014. Although he played out the year, often seemed not quite right. Still showed how much he could influence a contest in a handful of eye-catching games, particularly in his 100th appearance against the Gold Coast when he had 22 possessions and 34 hitouts Matt Priddis (AFL: 22 games, 10 goals) – The reigning Worsfold Medallist received accolades from all and sundry in the football industry, including a top-10 finish in the Coaches Association award, selection in the extended All Australian squad and even a surprise Brownlow. Finished runner up to Eric MacKenzie in the best and fairest Matt Rosa (AFL: 14 games, 3 goals) - Was in strong form in the first half of the year, but injured a pectoral tendon in round 16 against Sydney that prematurely ended his season Will Schofield (AFL: 17 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) - Started the year at East Perth and took time to cement his spot under Simpson. His runs out of the backline were less prominent than previous seasons and he failed to impact the scoreboard Scott Selwood (AFL: 12 games, 3 goals) - Had a poor year by his standards. Shortly after the halfway point the reason for that became clearer when it was revealed he had carried an ankle injury for most of the season without telling the medical staff, at which point he was sent off for surgery. Returned for the dead rubber final round Dom Sheed (AFL: 10 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 11 games, 9 goals) – After making his debut in the opening round, spent the middle part of the season learning his trade at East Perth before winning back a senior spot, eventually finishing with 10 AFL appearances for the year (starting 5 of them as the sub) Brad Sheppard (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) - Started the season at East Perth but once given an opportunity in the ones he quickly cemented his spot to record probably his best season to date. Used almost exclusively in defence after being tried all over the field earlier in his career. Unfortunately, once again failed to finish the season, with an ankle injury cutting his year short Luke Shuey (AFL: 20 games, 17 goals) - Had a reasonable first half of the season before coming home with a wet sail in the final seven rounds, playing a big part in the club’s ultimately unsuccessful charge towards a finals berth. Averaged 27 possessions and 7 clearances in those final seven games Ashley Smith (AFL: 2 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 17 goals) - A change in role for the former defender did not bring about a change in fortunes. Trialled off a half-forward flank at East Perth and showed reasonable promise in the position. Was called up to face Brisbane late in the season and looked good with 2 goals, but couldn’t get in the game the following week against Sydney and that was the end (Delisted) Simon Tunbridge (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 11 goals) - Promoted to the senior list and given Andrew Embley’s old jumper in a sign that big things were expected of him. Didn’t exactly live up to that billing, but to be fair he had only limited chances – he started three of his four games in the green vest Beau Waters (0 games) - Missed the entire season due to complications from his off-season shoulder surgery Sharrod Wellingham (AFL: 13 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 3 goals) - Struggled for form throughout the year and was dropped to the WAFL several times with his attitude in question. Best game came against the Suns when, after initially being dropped, he got a late reprieve and responded with a solid tagging job on Gary Ablett. A knee injury suffered while playing for East Perth brought an early end to his season Blayne Wilson (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 0 goals) - Spent the year in the WAFL where he performed reasonably, but was required at senior level only twice, coming into the side in Brisbane as a late replacement for Brad Sheppard and for the final game of the year, before being delisted at the end of the season (Delisted) Elliot Yeo (AFL: 13 games, 2 goals) - Showed great promise in his first year in West Coast colours before breaking a hand mid-season. Used in defence initially, Yeo was shifted into the middle and impressed as a big-bodied midfielder. Suffered a broken hand that caused him to miss most of the latter part of the year Will Maginness (WAFL: 10 games, 11 goals; WAFL reserves: 6 games, 4 goals) – Had an impressive season at East Perth and pushed for an AFL debut late in the year before succumbing to injury Murray Newman (0 games) - Spent the season serving at the Governor’s pleasure, but was retained on the rookie list after finishing his sentence in September Rowen Powell (WAFL reserves: 7 games, 1 goal) - Played seven games with the Royals reserves but was beset by shoulder problems and was eventually sent for season-ending surgery in June Callum Sinclair (AFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 20 goals) - Consistently among East Perth’s best, but was fourth in line at West Coast and was given only a handful of games, generally as a key forward rather than in the ruck (Promoted)